A SETENTA Y OCHO CENTÍMETROS DE DISTANCIA
by Adrel Black
Summary: No digas que no lo dedujiste, sé que lo hiciste y que aun así lo ignoraste, sabías mi secreto y aun así me dejaste y me dejas./Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked./2o. Lugar Mejor Drama Premios TJLC 2015


Hola a todos, creo que este fic no tiene otras puntualizaciones salvo las de rigor:

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera John Watson (ya quisiera yo), pero bueno, ellos pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y un montón de personas más de las cuales ninguna soy yo. Ya que yo, contrario a ellos, escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

También una mención de honor para mi querida y super trabajadora Lenayuri que se tomó la molestia de betear este trabajo y que me alegró lo que pintaba para ser un pésimo día con sus comentarios.

"Marchar Separados, Pero Atacar Unidos. Gloria a Baker Street."

Ahora si, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **A SETENTA Y OCHO CENTÍMETROS DE DISTANCIA**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

 **Edición**

 _ **Lenayuri**_

* * *

Ahí de pie despidiéndote, como escenografía un avión preparándose para el despegue. Hay exactamente setenta y ocho centímetros de distancia entre nosotros. Son insalvables, no hay manera de dar ese paso para estar más cerca, simplemente nos quedaremos con ese espacio intermedio. Setenta y ocho centímetros que se sienten como si fueran un océano.

Setenta y ocho centímetros, en los que caben Mary y mi bebé; setenta y ocho centímetros en los que caben Mycroft con su mirada petulante y Moriarty jugando ajedrez; setenta y ocho centímetros que abarcan a Magnussen y su enorme palacio mental, la banda de los lotos negros, las drogas de Baskerville y el celular rosado.

Setenta y ocho centímetros infranqueables.

La Mujer sin duda está ahí en medio, en esos setenta y ocho centímetros, acompañada de Molly y sus ojos soñadores, Janeth, Sarah y el resto de las novias olvidadas que tuve en estos años. Sholto vestido de uniforme militar, Janine con su estúpido vestido lila de dama de honor y el botounier que llevabas en mi boda.

Unos centímetros en los que casi puedo ver tu microscopio y mi SIG, tu absurdo abrigo caro y mi sweater beige, tu sillón de cuero y mi simple sillón de anciano, tu violín y mi biblia, las llaves del 221, el celular que Harry me regaló y el portátil del que violaste todas las contraseñas y claro, la lápida de tu tumba.

El océano entero entre nosotros, que abarca tus dudas y las mías, todos los momentos felices y en los que fuimos tan malditamente dichosos, los colores con los que repintaste mi vida y cada segundo en el que me hiciste miserable, cada uno de los trozos del corazón que pisoteaste, rompiste y luego intentaste rearmar sin éxito.

Mary lo tomó y lentamente armó algunas partes, pero nunca será el mismo, hubo demasiado en él que se desintegró hasta ser solo polvo fino. Así que, aquí lo tienes, usa cada diminuta partícula de él, utiliza tu estúpido microscopio y alguno de tus compuestos químicos y reconstrúyelo a tu gusto. Lo cuidé tanto de ti, pero tras tu regreso todo fue en vano, y ahora con tu partida, está hecho pedazos de nuevo junto con el resto de mi ser, mi alma, mi espíritu, cada parte que ha sido John Watson quedando reducida a la nada por ti, solo por ti.

Y luego dices las palabras: _"hay algo que debería decir, siempre quise decirlo y nunca lo hice"_. Y yo ruego porque sean _esas_ palabras. Porque ¿te cuento un secreto? Las he esperado por largo tiempo. Dilas, solo dilas y arreglaré el mundo para ti, Mary, mi hija, tu exilio. Di las palabras y encontraré la forma de solucionar todo esto, no sé cómo, no sé si es humanamente posible, pero estaré dispuesto a hacer cosas inhumanas por ti; sólo di las palabras y detendré el mundo con mis manos desnudas para ti.

Lo sabes, sabes de mi amor, está grabado en cada una de mis facciones. No digas que no lo dedujiste, sé que lo hiciste y que aun así lo ignoraste, sabías mi secreto y aun así me dejaste y me dejas.

Pero la frase continúa y no sé qué hacer con el resto: _"como quizá no volvamos a vernos será mejor que lo diga ahora"._ ¿También tenías un secreto entonces? ¿Uno que revelar ahora? ¿Un secreto con el que no quieres cargar?, ¿un secreto que dejarás sobre mis hombros para que me haga pedazos por el resto de mis días? Pero no es solo eso _"como quizá no volvamos a vernos"_. ¿Qué debo entender en esa frase que sólo suena a abandono? Es cuando me doy cuenta, que no hay palabras para mí, te rendiste, ya no hay consuelo, ni bálsamo, tú ya me dejaste ir, quizás porque estoy roto, quizás fui insuficiente para ti, al final de cuentas tu eres un genio y yo, sólo un médico lisiado, adicto al peligro. O quizás eso que creí ver en tus ojos fue mi imaginación, o quizás estuvo y se fue por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, quizás eso que había en tus retinas fue indigno y el viento del este lo arrastró.

Así que mientras me desangro te vas y lo sabes, sabes que por dentro estoy muriendo ¿cómo podrías no saberlo? Tú, que eres un genio loco. Pero te vas una vez más y yo me mantendré de pie como un soldado y tomaré los trozos de lo que una vez más reniegas. Intentaré pegarlos con normalidad e ira; pondré una sobre otra las partes que estás dejando y aunque nunca sanen lo intentaré con fuerza y lealtad. Y me morderé los labios y no diré nada mientras te marchas. Guardaré el secreto de lo mucho que te amé y de lo mucho que la odio a ella por haberte disparado. Al final... soy experto en guardar secretos sangrientos, mírame, he guardado el secreto de mis sentimientos por largos años.

Y tú me ofreces tu mano, como si fuéramos dos camaradas sin historia, como si entre nosotros no hubiera más que una simple amistad y yo me pregunto si es todo lo que merezco de ti, un apretón de manos. Y tu piel contra la mía arde al tacto, dices que ésta fue la mejor de las épocas y no podría negarlo aunque quisiera, y el apretón es fuerte, y quiero no soltarte y siento como sacudes la mano una vez más y me pregunto: « ¿ _por qué tú, que volviste de los muertos no puedes franquear estos setenta y ocho centímetros hasta mí?_ »

Y quiero decirte que no estoy listo, que nunca lo estaré, que no puedo soltarte. Y quiero que lo entiendas. Pero te marchas, te veo subir a ese avión y quiero gritarte que regreses, que necesito más de tus milagros.

Y mientras siento a Mary a mi lado tomar mi brazo y escucho a tu hermano golpetear el pavimento con la punta del paraguas, el avión corta el aire con el claro sonido de un despegue, yo, en el silencio de mi consciencia exijo otro milagro más Sherlock, por mí.

Ve a donde tengas que ir y encuentra el camino de vuelta hasta donde yo esté. Una vez más. No importa el tiempo que pase: dos años más, y te daré los trozos de mi corazón —lo que aún no hayas desmembrado, lo que yo pueda rescatar después de éste adiós —, o un siglo, otra vida, y te daré un corazón nuevo para que masacres y no me importará, mientras seas tú quien lo haga.

Cuando el avión da media vuelta y regresa sé que escuchaste mis plegarias y me darás un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí. No importa que siga habiendo setenta y ocho centímetros entre tú y yo, guardaré en secreto mis sentimientos si así lo quieres y jamás dejaré de tener fe en tus milagros.

* * *

Por algún motivo extraño a pesar de que los otros dos fics que publiqué para este reto eran mucho más extensos e intrincados, éste en particular me hizo sentir sumamente cansada. Soy pésima haciendo sufrir a John.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus reviews para apoyar que el imperio Baker se apodere del mundo, jejeje nah, solo que ganemos el rally.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


End file.
